Keri Arthur
Keri Arthur — Author of the Riley Jenson Guardian series and Dark Angels series Website * Paranormal and Urban Fantasy Author Keri Arthur *Keri Arthur (kezarthur) on Twitter *Keri Arthur - Google+ *Always Chasing Words - Live Journal Fan sites: *(8) Keri Arthur's official fan page - facebook Genres Urban Fantasy / Romantic Urban Fantasy About the Author Keri Arthur, author of the New York Times bestselling Riley Jenson, Guardian series, has now written more than 25 books. She's received several nominations in the Best Contemporary Paranormal category of the Romantic Times Reviewer's Choice Awards, and recently won RT's Career Achievement Award for urban fantasy. She lives in Melbourne with her daughter and two crazy dogs. ~ from: Goodreads ❖ I started writing when I was about twelve. I'd just finished reading one of Elaine Mitchell's Brumby books, and hated the fact she killed off my favorite character--so I rewrote the book and changed the ending. I haven't stopped writing since, though it's only in the last few years I've seriously thought about getting published. In 1997, I placed second in the Washington Romance Writers Novel Beginnings contest (specialty romance) with Heart of the Hunter. In 2000, I was short-listed in the Random House George Turner Prize with Spook Squad (urban fantasy). Dancing with the Devil is my first published book. I live in Melbourne, Australia, and I'm a dessert and function cook by trade. I'm married to a wonderful man who not only supports my writing, but who does all the housework as well. We have one daughter, one dog and a garden full of weeds. When I'm not working or writing, I can be found parked in front of the TV watching re-runs of the X-Files or Buffy. ~ Fantastic Fiction * Full Bio: ‎Keri Arthur / about Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Series Listed Myth and Magic series: # Destiny Kills (2008) # Mercy Burns (2011) Nikki and Michael series: # Dancing with the Devil (2001) # Hearts in Darkness (2000) # Chasing the Shadows (2002) # Kiss the Night Goodbye (2004) Ripple Creek series: # Beneath a Rising Moon (2003) # Beneath a Darkening Moon (2004) Spook Squad series: # Memory Zero (2004) # Generation 18 (2004) # Penumbra (2005) Damask Circle series: # Circle of Fire (2001) # Circle of Death (2002) # Circle of Desire (2003) Anthologies * Lifemate Connections: Eryn (2007) "Link" — * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) "Dreams" — Riley Jenson Guardian series #3.5 * Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) "Christmas Past" (no series) (Brodie, Hannah) * Hotter Than Hell (2008) "To Die For" (no series) Freebies: * Trademark Writing Style ❖ Fast-paced action, strong, kick-ass women. Keri writes strictly Urban Fantasy with dashes of Romance for added spice—her action plots and character development supersedes the romance, though that can be strong, too, with a natural ebb and flow to it. Sexual scenes may frequent her novels, but they never get too graphic or over-done. ~ Hopestar, Admin: UF Wiki ❖ Keri Arthur has such an easy style of writing but manages to produce a plot that sucks you in and keeps you reading. It’s the characters she creates that really make the book a cut above the rest. They are flawed, gifted, and emotional and you can identify with them so easily, you care about them almost from the first page. ~ keri arthur » BookThing! ❖ Each series is quite distinctive, yet Keri Arthur's style always comes through - she has a very natural dialogue and an inventive, deft touch with her characters and plots. She also writes quite lusty main characters! Think James Bond with a bra - just as tough, just as sexy, although they really can't be bothered with the suave and charming bit!. Her Riley Jensen is one of the genre's leading characters. Regardless of the topic and characters, Keri Arthur's writing is a joy to read. She gives us intelligent, well written prose and complex characters and plots. She's an author where you simply buy every book she releases. ~ Keri Arthur Review - Fangbooks Author and Series Reviewed Process ❖ "Most of my characters just happen, which sounds weird, I know. I’m not a planner–I generally don’t to outlines and I certainly don’t do character profiles. I usually start a novel with an image or a scene in my mind and the characters seem to develop from there. I do tend to like outsiders; though–most of my characters are either half-breeds or have some sort of talent that sets them apart from society." ~ Kings River Life Magazine Cover Artists Riley Jensen: (see series page of details) * Juliana Kolesova * Larry Rostant * Ephraim Ben-Shimon * Michael Trevillion Dark Angels: * Books 1–2: ? (still looking) * Books 3-6: Tony Mauro ? Souls of Fire Series: * Book 1: Tony Mauro (Fireborn) Myth and Magic series: # Destiny Kills (2008) — artist: Larry Rostant # Mercy Burns (2011) — artist: Juliana Kolesova Nikki and Michael series: # Dancing with the Devil (2001) — artist: (Berni Stevens (2008)?) Juliana Kolesova (2013) # Hearts in Darkness (2000) — artists: Berni Stevens (2008) Juliana Kolesova (2013) # Chasing the Shadows (2002) — artists: Berni Stevens (2008), Juliana Kolesova (2013) # Kiss the Night Goodbye (2004) — artists: Berni Stevens (2008), Juliana Kolesova (2013) Ripple Creek series: # Beneath a Rising Moon (2003) — artists: Berni Stevens (2008), Juliana Kolesova (2012) # Beneath a Darkening Moon (2004) — artists: Berni Stevens (2008), Juliana Kolesova (2012) Damask Circle series: # Circle of Fire (2001) — artists: Berni Stevens (2009), (Juliana Kolesova (2012)?-guess) # Circle of Death (2002) — artists: Berni Stevens (2009), # Circle of Desire (2003) — artists: Patricia Lazarus (2003), Berni Stevens (2009), ~ Source: ISFdb ~ Keri Arthur Awards * RT's Career Achievement Award for urban fantasy. Keri Arthur won the Romantic Times Career Achievement Award for Urban Fantasy and has been nominated in the Best Contemporary paranormal category of the Romantic Times Reviewer's Choice Awards. ~ Keri Arthur Q&A - DARKNESS UNMASKED! - Piatkus Books ~ Arthur's work has been recognised by nominations in the Romantic Times Reviewer’s Choice Awards in the contemporary paranormal category. In 2009, she won RT Book Review's Career Achievement Award for urban fantasy, in a year where her fellow nominees included Charlaine Harris and Kim Harrison. ~ Melbourne Literary / Keri Arthur